1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to absorbing mechanisms, particularly to an absorbing mechanism for absorbing sheet-like workpieces.
2. Description of Related Art
An absorbing mechanism maybe mounted to a robot, for automatically absorbing sheet-like workpieces, such as papers, plastic films, and so on. However, because the sheet-like workpieces are stacked together, static electricity or vacuum may be easily created between two adjacent workpieces which makes separating and absorbing the workpieces difficult.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.